orlandotcbfandomcom-20200213-history
Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 2
The second season of Orlando: The City Beautiful. This takes place on the first semester of 2013/14 school year. Main Characters Seniors *David Lambert as Trevor Armstrong, a gay athlete *Mitchel Musso as Frankie Martin, a popular bad boy who likes to party *Lucy Hale as Molly Anderson, an artistic girl *Kristen Stewart as May Scott, a lonely girl who coped with loss *Miley Cyrus as Randi Rhodes, a queen bee with a nice side *Tyler Possy as Donovan Barnett, a loner who is disliked by popular crowds *Asher Book as Travis Moore, a ladies' man who tries to understand love Juniors *Demi Lovato as Ramona Peterson, an overachiever *Elizabeth Gillies as Kayla Palmero, a musically talented girl who is pregnant *Josh Hutcherson as Nathaniel Meyers, a bisexual teen *Avan Jogia as Seth Evans, an actor who is going to be a teen father *AnnaSophia Robb as Delilah Benson, a lesbian from a religious family *Tyler James Williams as Jayden Patterson, an aspiring rapper *Victoria Justice as Quinn Rodriguez, a kind girl with embarassing secrets *Ariana Grande as Paris Williams, a new girl who's life is falling apart (New) Sophomores *Cody Simpson as Damon Wells, a gay guy who gets a shock in his life *Luke Pasqualino as Daniel Smith, a bad boy with a troubled homelife *Ryan Newman as Rebecca Hudson, a wealthy girl *Greyson Chance as Liam Hudson, Rebecca's twin brother who wants to lead *Lia Marie Johnson as Chloe Valentine, a popular girl who's life changes *Blake Micheal as Dallas Dempsey, a jokester who has anger proplems (New) Freshmen *Bella Thorne as Cassie Stark, a sweet, dyslexic girl who is repeating her freshman year. *Zachary Gordan as Joe Walls, an athlete who is confused by his sexuality (New) *Conner Stanhope as Shawn Cooke, a nice guy who is willing to boost his game (New) *Elle Fanning as Kaitlin Janes, a lovely musician and writer (New) *Madison Pettis as Brittany King, a queen bee who will do anything to get what she wants''' (New)(Main: 211)' Recurring Characters Adults *Amy Adams as Elizabeth Underwood- a great teacher with bad dating experience *Ryan Reynolds as Blake Hudson- a young teacher that doesn't get love *Jennifer Lawrence as Tammy Valentine - Chloe's older sister '(New)' *Liam Hemsworth as Jay Ryan - an outschooler who is dating a student '(New)' *Emma Stone as Jasmine Stark - Cassie's older sister '(New)' Seniors *Chelsea Tavares as Savannah McCullen, a rich girl who will play dirty *Taylor Mosmen as Jo Ferrin, a homophobic tough girl *Max Ehrich as Jacob Morales, a jock with a heart of gold *Alexander Ludwig as JC Chambers, a bisexual bad boy who gets outted *Hayden Panettiere as Alberta Arquette, a religious girl *Alice Greczen as Maive Peterson- Ramona's older sister who is repeating Grade 12. *Logan Browning as Pam Jurgins, Jo's athletic bff '(New)' Juniors *Dylan Sprouse as Taylor Parker, a rebellious guy with his own rules' (New)' *Paige Hurd as Shanleigh Clark, a queen bee '(New)' *Kaya Scodelario as France Martin, Frankie's promiscuous sister' (New)' Sophomores *Samantha Boscarino as Samantha Bradley, a snobby rich girl *Trevor Jackson as Myles Landon, a jock who talks trash '(New)' *Keke Palmer as Sienna Patterson, Jayden's long lost twin sister '(New)' Freshmen *Chloe Moretz as Brittney Liam, Brittany's sidekick who wants to come out of her shadow '(New)' Other *Asa Butterfield as Ben, Damon's new boyfriend.' (New)''' Trivia *Nine recurring characters and five new regular characters have been introduced. *Jayden, Quinn, and Chloe have been upgraded to regulars. *Two Brittney's have been added to the recurring cast. Brittany and Brittney. *New Plots may include lost relatives, promiscuity, an STI, rape, relationship with an outschooler, presidency, and a pregnany scare. *Relatives of the current cast will appear. *Skyler and Latisha will appear in three episodes. Episodes Category:Season 2